The following disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus.
There is known an image reading apparatus of a flat-bed type. The image reading apparatus of this type includes: an image sensor having reading elements arranged in a main scanning direction; and a carriage on which the image sensor is mounted. The carriage is moved with the image sensor to move the image sensor in a sub-scanning direction. The carriage is movable along a guide extending in the sub-scanning direction.
The carriage has a recessed portion at its lower surface. This recessed portion is shaped such that its upwardly recessed portion extends in the sub-scanning direction. The carriage is mounted on the guide at this recessed portion. This construction enables the carriage to be moved along the guide in its longitudinal direction in a state in which the longitudinal direction of the carriage coincides with a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the guide.